


Flyboys and Bomb Girls

by misura



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Jess rolls her eyes. "Anyone on this base youhaven'tmet?"Look who's talking,Poe might reply, but that would sound mean.





	Flyboys and Bomb Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



Poe half-opens his eyes when he hears Jess coming in - not alone, which is nothing new, although the face is. One of the bombardiers, he thinks: reflexes too slow to make it as a fighter pilot, but solid skills and good under pressure.

He might have bought her a drink, after her examination, offering up some platitudes about how everyone is useful, how being a fighter pilot really isn't all that.

He might have flirted a little, nothing too serious, just a friendly offer of sex, no strings attached.

_Guess now I know why she wasn't interested._

"Ladies," he says, mostly to give Jess an excuse to heckle him later.

"Poe Dameron, Paige Tico. Paige Tico, Poe Dameron."

"We've met," Poe says, hoping Jess will take the hint. Some of the girls and guys Jess brings back don't mind someone extra joining in - and Poe usually doesn't mind being the one to join in. The more, the merrier and all that, and hey, it's his room too, after all.

Sometimes he just likes to watch, usually when Jess just wants him to watch.

Poe's not sure that he'd call theirs a relationship of equals, exactly, but it works for him and it works for Jess, and in the end, he supposes that's all that matters, really. Not like they haven't got more important things to worry about.

"Of course you have." Jess rolls her eyes. "Anyone on this base you _haven't_ met?"

 _Look who's talking,_ Poe might reply, but that would sound mean. Besides, it's not as if they're not a tight-knit bunch. So maybe some people are a bit more tight-knit than most - that's their choice, isn't it? "If there are, they're probably First Order spies trying to infiltrate the Resistance."

"Like that would stop you from flirting with them."

"Well, they wouldn't be very good spies if people _knew_ they were spies, so yeah. I probably would." Poe glances at Paige, who doesn't look quite drunk enough for this casual shop talk. "Want me to give you the room? I can give you the room, no problem. Let the two of you have some privacy."

Paige hesitates a moment then shakes her head. (It's those few seconds, Poe knows, that make the different between a fighter pilot and a regular one - and, in a fight, between a dead fighter pilot and the living one who saw the shot and took it. Luck, nothing; it's pure skill.) "It's okay."

"All right," Poe says. "You change your mind, just let me know."

Jess shoots him a look that informs him she had a nice thing going here and he's ruining the mood.

Poe waggles his eyebrows at her in a way that is meant to convey nothing in particular at all. (She'll be convinced it is, though. Never let it be said Poe is incapable of being petty when he feels like it.)

"Drinks?" Jess asks out loud. "I think we could do with a few more drinks."

"You know where I keep the good stuff," Poe says. Too late, of course; she's already dug out a bottle.

"If only you could say the same, huh?" Jess grins, pouring three glasses of something vile.

Paige sips. Jess swallows hers in one go. Poe wonders how to say, _Jess, your girl toy for tonight only swings one way, so if you're waiting for a third party, you're going to have to call someone else'_. Having a drink probably won't help with that.

Thankfully, Jess decides one drink will do. "Anyone ever tell you you're a lazy ass, Dameron?"

"You, I'm pretty sure," Poe says. Paige frowns. Maybe bomber crew don't talk to one another that way. Poe supposes tempers running high can get pretty dangerous when you're surrounded by explosives. "Don't worry about it, she always talks to me like that. It's her way of being affectionate."

"Actually, _this_ is my way of being affectionate," Jess says, stripping off her shirt in one smooth motion and reaching out to press her mouth against Paige's in a kiss that's - well, 'affectionate' is one word for it, Poe supposes. A very polite word.

"I stand corrected." Poe's got half a sleep shift left, but he's definitely awake now.

Paige is slower to take off her own shirt. She's lovely though. Worth waiting for. _Down boy. She's here for Jess, not for you. Don't get fresh when the lady's already made it clear she's not interested._

"Maybe you could stop drooling long enough to actually make yourself useful?" Jess asks. She's kissing Paige again, small, quick kisses.

"What did you have in mind?" Poe asks, a bit warily. He'd hate to be told to leave _now_ , when he's already seen this much. He'd do it, of course, and be quick about it, too (the way Jess would be, if it were him doing the asking) but that doesn't mean he'd like it.

"Why don't you give one of us a ride while you show the other one what else you can do with that mouth of yours, except talk too much?"

 _Oh._ "Sounds good." Sounds _fantastic_ , more like. "I mean, if everybody's happy with that. I wouldn't want to intrude or make anyone feel uncomfortable." Poe looks at Paige, willing her to say something. Anything. Even if it's just 'I had a boyfriend/girlfriend/unusually close bond with my blaster at the time you propositioned me, so I turned you down'. (Poe doesn't judge. He's threatened bloody murder to people putting a scratch on his droid; he _gets_ attachment. And at least a blaster doesn't criticize your flying and/or shooting.)

"Well, there's the way you keep looking at Paige," Jess says. "Either of you want to tell me what's that about?"

"I flirted with her once and got shot down," Poe says. Put like that, it sounds kind of insignificant.

"Poor baby. You should've told me; I could've gone and beaten her up for bruising your precious little ego. Or something. Buy her a drink, maybe. Seriously, Dameron?"

"I - " Poe coughs. "I assumed the fact that she wasn't interested in me meant she wasn't interested in men in general." This is not going to end well, he can tell.

"That's stupid," Paige says.

 _Saved by the bombardiers!_ Poe shrugs.

"That's Poe, pretty much. Great at some things, not so great at a couple of others. Look, he's an idiot, but I swear he's a nice guy most of the time and I can personally vouch for the fact that he's plenty of fun once you get his clothes off."

 _I'm plenty of fun with my clothes on, too._ Poe decides to keep quiet. Jess isn't wrong when she accuses him of being lazy: times like these, he likes it better to see what happens, to let Jess decide where she wants him, what she wants him doing.

"Well, with that out of the way, how about it, Dameron? You up for some company over there?"

 _I love you too, Jess._ Poe manages not to sigh. "Sure. As to who goes where, ladies' choice? I mean, there's two of you and only one of me, so."

"So we might be more than you think you can handle, got it," Jess says. "Don't worry, I've got faith in you, Dameron. Or differently put: you've never let me down yet, and you'd better not start now."

"Really," Poe tells Paige while he pulls her just a little closer. "She loves me."

"Not if you keep talking, I won't."

Poe winks at Paige.

To his surprise, she winks back almost immediately, as if she's been waiting for it, for him.

If she has, Poe supposes he'd better make sure she'll feel he's been worth it.


End file.
